Life After Death
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: Bagaimana jika kehidupan setelah kematian benar-benar terjadi pada Matt dan Mello?  My first Song Fic..


**Disclaimer**: Death Note bukan punya nami, tapi tuh tuh.. -nunjuk2 duo TO-

**Pair**: MelloXMatt

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Romance, Comfort/Hurt

**Warning**: OOC, Lebay -maybe-, Yaoi inside

**A/N**: Halloo! Author kembali bawa oleh-oleh yang istimewa (baca: murahan) yaituuu...

Jengg ….. -musiknya kaya pas pemilihan Miss Plangon(?)-

Jeng ….

Jenngg...

Jengg...

Jengg...

**SONGFIC MATTXMELLO**! ^o^

Reader: (-.-)"  
Author: ^o^"?  
Reader: =A="  
Author: 3!  
Reader: ?

Aaaa.. Daah langsung aja yaa! Oia, gomen ne kalau jelek.. ^^

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Enjoy it! ^^

_**I still hear your voice**_

_**When you sleep next to me**_

_**I still feel your touch**_

_**in my dreams**_

_**Forgive me my weakness**_

_**But I don't know why **_

_**Without you it's hard to survive **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_  
"Hey matt.. Kau siap dengan semua ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut blonde pendek ini sembari mengenakan jaket hitamnya.

Pemuda berambut merah bernama Matt itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mata hitam yang tertutup google orange memandang lantai keramik putih.

"Aku takut tidak kalau tidak bisa mendengarmu lagi.."

Kata yang diucapkan Matt barusan membuat Mello mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Oh, maaf.. Aku hanya punya firasat buruk" ucap Matt sekali lagi dengan senyum tergambar di bibirnya, walaupun senyuman itu tidak sepenuhnya dikeluarkan dari hati.

Mello memandang senyuman Matt yang terkesan dipaksakan.

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan hidup mati sepasang sahabat, hem..bahkan lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Kira... Kira adalah seorang pembunuh 'gila' yang mendunia, tugas mereka hari ini adalah menangkap pembunuh 'gila' tersebut

Matt dan Mello, mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati mereka demi kedamaian di dunia ini. Tapi, Matt merasakan firasat buruk..  
Pikirannya seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka berdua akan gagal.

"Kau kira kita tidak akan berhasil, Matt?" Mello mendekat ke arah Matt yang masih merenung.

"Eh? Bu..bukan itu.. Tapi..."

Matt memandang mata hijau 'kekasih'nya itu.  
Pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa 'semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah'

Tapi firasat buruknya tidak gampang ditepis begitu saja

Terus membelenggu pikiran Matt, ia takut bahwa ini merupakan hari terakhir ia melihat Mello.

Ia takut bahwa ini merupakan hari terakhir baginya tinggal bersama orang yang ia cintai seumur hidup.

Ia tidak mau mati...

"Mells... Terima kasih kau telah menemaniku.. Aku ini orang yang lemah.. Maafkan aku.."

"Apa sih yang kau katakan Matt? Kita pasti berhasil! Kau meragukanku?.." Mello berteriak sedikit marah.

"Gomen ne..." Matt sekuat tenaga berusaha kabur dari firasat yang membelenggunya, mencoba untuk mempercayai kata-kata Mello.

Tubuh Matt bergerak dengan sendirinya dan memeluk Mello dengan erat

_**.**_

_**.  
Cause every time we touch**_

_**I get this feeling **_

_**And every time we kiss**_

_**I swear I can fly **_

_**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**_

_**I want this to last**_

_**Need you by my side  
.**_

_**.  
**_"Ma..Matty?"

"Aku percaya dengan mu, Mells..."

Pelukan ini...Pelukan yang akan dirindukan oleh Matt, rasa hangat dan nyaman membungkus dirinya.

Perlahan Matt menempelkan bibirnya dan mencium Mello.

Tapi Mello menolak dan segera menghindar.

"Matt.. Aku tidak mau kau menciumku dengan kesedihan... Lebih baik kita segera berangkat..." Mello beralih dan segera keluar dari ruangannya.

Matt memandang punggung Mello penuh kegelisahan dan kesedihan.

'Cih! Sial.! Berhenti berpikiran seperti ini Matt! Kau bodoh! Ini bukan yang terakhir kali kau melihat Mello...' Matt berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja..

Tapi, pendulum takdir bisa saja berubah ke arah yang tidak kita inginkan..

Siapa yang tahu kemana arah pendulum takdir menentukan hidup kita.. Tidak ada!

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
the good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

.

.

Brrrmmm...

Sebuah mobil porsche merah melaju kencang dijalanan

Semua kemacetan lalu-lintas diterobosnya

Setelah agak lama, mobil tersebut sampai disebuah gedung mewah bertuliskan 'NHK'  
Suasana disitu sangat ramai, penuh dengan orang berlalu lalang masuk maupun keluar dari gedung mewah tersebut.

Seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek keluar dari gedung dengan dikawal beberapa wanita.

Bwooossshhh...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan berupa asap meletus, membuat keadaan sekeliling mendadak penuh dengan asap putih.

"Takada-sama! Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pengawal perempuan bernama Lidner sembari melindungi wanita bernama Takada itu.

"Keparat! Kejar segera mobil itu! Cepat cepat!"  
Dengan sekali aba-aba, beberapa mobil hitam mengejar mobil merah tadi.

.  
'Mello... Sekarang giliranmu.. Kumohon..tetaplah selamat...'

"Cepat naik ke motor!" pinta seorang pemuda blonde yang menaiki motor besar itu kepada Lidner dan Takada.

Lidner menyadari bahwa yang mengendarai motor besar itu adalah Mello.  
Ia segera menyuruh Takada untuk menaiki motor tersebut dan pergi..

.

.

Brrruuummm...

Mobil merah Matt masih dikejar oleh beberapa mobil hitam.

"Maaf Mells.. Sepertinya aku gagal..." Matt bergumam.

Dalam perjalanannya ia terus menerus memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk lolos, tapi sepertinya tidak akan bisa lagi.

Sepertinya Matt sudah melihat malaikat maut yang akan mengantarnya ke alam lain.

"Mells, kau sangat berarti untukku... Aku mencintaimu... Aku membutuhkan mu, Mells.. Aku mencintai mu... Tapi, aku ini hanya laki-laki yang hina dan lemah, yang selalu membuatmu susah..."

Matt tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Mello sebelum mereka berangkat menjalankan misi.

(Flash back)

"Matt! Janjilah padaku... Kau jangan mati..."

"Ba..baiklah..tapi..."

"Aku memilihmu karena aku yakin kau bisa, jangan sia-siakan keyakinanku padamu, Matt... Aku masih membutuhkanmu... Jadi, tetaplah hidup,Matt..."

Matt tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

(Flash back off)

Ckiiitttt...

Matt menghentikan mobilnya dan segera dikepung oleh beberapa mobil hitam.

"Maaf Mells, sekali ini saja aku melanggarnya.. Maafkan aku..."

Wajah Matt memerah, ia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan air matanya menetes turun.

"Seandainya kehidupan setelah kematian itu benar-benar ada... "

Cklek...

"Hey hey.. Apa-apaan ini? Huh.. Kalian tidak akan menembakku kan? Aku ini kawanan penculik Takada-sama... Pasti kalian ingin ...

Dor dor dor...

Bersamaan dengan bunyi tembakkan, Mello merasa dadanya seakan pecah..

"Matt..."

"Maafkan aku Mells.. Kali ini saja aku..melanggar... Aku... men...cintai...mu..."

Bruukk...

Matt seketika itu juga terjatuh dengan beberapa peluru bersarang ditubuhnya.

Malaikat maut menjemput Matt seketika itu.

Benar...Benar firasat Matt akan kejadian yang akan dialaminya..

Semua firasat buruk yang dirasakannya memang benar-benar terjadi..

Sekarang, disini hanyalah Matt yang tergeletak tanpa nyawa.

Rohnya telah pergi, entah mungkin dibawa oleh malaikat maut

Tapi... Sebelum menghembus nafas terakhirnya, Matt berharap kehidupan setelah kematian itu ada... Tapi, manusia adalah makhluk yang berasal dari debu..  
Apa yang berasal dari debu, akan kembali menjadi debu..  
Itulah fakta tentang kehidupan yang sesungguhnya..

.

.

"Berita sore... Kami mengabarkan bahwa seorang kawanan penculik reporter Kiyomi Takada, telah tewas tertembak..."

Layar televisi kecil itu menayangkan gambar sebuah mobil merah penuh dengan lubang pada bagian kaca, sedang dikepung oleh beberapa mobil hitam.

Braaakk...

"Matt...Matty... Apa yang kaulakukan, baka!"

Mello mengeratkan giginya, wajahnya penuh dengan kekesalan dalam hati.

Sambil terus mengemudi mobil, mello terus menerus mengumpat kesal. Seolah apa yang dilakukan Matt itu sia-sia.

"Matt.. Apa kau tidak mendengarkanku?"  
Wajah Mello berubah menjadi sedih.

Ya... Sekarang kesedihan membelenggu hatinya.

"Kau kan bisa menembak mereka semua, kenapa? Kau melanggar janjimu, Matt... Apakah aku salah? Kau jadi seperti ini.."

Mello terus menerus menunjuk dirinya bersalah atas semua ini, ia sendiri yang menunjuk Matt untuk memancing perhatian pengawal-pengawal Takada, tapi ia sekarang sendirian disini..

Ya, hanya Mello seorang yang tersisa untuk mempertaruhkan hidup matinya dengan Takada-si Kira kedua-yang sekarang berada di belakang box mobil.

Seandainya Mello di izinkan untuk kembali ke awal sebelum melaksanakan misi, ia pasti akan mencegah Matt untuk membantunya jika tahu bahwa kejadian ini akan terjadi.

'Waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang'

Itulah hukumnya.. Manusia tidak bisa seperti dewa yang bisa segalanya.  
Manusia hanyalah manusia.

Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir. Itulah yang Mello rasakan...

Sekarang... Ia tidak dapat lagi berada di sisi Matt, ia tidak dapat memarahi 'kekasih'nya itu, sekarang sudah tidak bisa melakukan semua hal yang dulu Mello lakukan terhadap Matt..

Hatinya dipenuhi rasa penyesalan, kesedihan, kesakitan dan lainnya ..

'Kau saja yang hidup, Mells'

Entah darimana datangnya, suara itu menggema di telinga Mello, suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara Matt yang berbisik di telinga Mello.

"Matt... Maafkan aku..."

Sementara di belakang mobil, dengan wajah pucat dan ketakutan, Takada menggengam secarik kertas bertuliskan nama 'Mihael Keehl'

Ya... Sekarang... Tinggal tunggu malaikat maut yang akan menjemput selama 40 detik lagi...

Deg...

Mello memegang dada kirinya yang terasa sakit, jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat, wajahnya seakan seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Si...sial... "

37 detik...

Pandangannya mulai sedikit kabur, jalan mobilnya menjadi kacau...

30 detik..

"Ma..Matt... Sepertinya...aku akan menyusulmu..."

25 detik...

"Kuharap... Ki..kita...be..bertemu..."

18 detik...

'Mells.. Aku mencintaimu...'

"A..aku juga, Matt..."

15 detik...

'Mells.. Aku membutuhkanmu...'

"A...aku...ju..juga..."

10 detik..

'Jangan tinggalkan aku ya, Mells...'

"Ti..tidak akan..."

5 detik...

'Aku mau terus berada di sampingmu selamanya Mells...'

3 detik..

1 detik...

"A..aku...ju..juga ingin, Matty... Ughh..."

Brruukk...

_****_

.

.

.

Cause everytime we touch

_**I feel this static**_

_**And everytime we kiss**_

_**I reach for the sky**_

_**Can't you hear my heart beat so**_

_**I can't let you go**_

_**Want you in my life**_

.

  
Setiap manusia yang ingin hidup abadi pasti menginginkan 'Kehidupan setelah Kematian' ..  
Entah harus ber-_reinkarnas_i seperti apapun, yang terpenting adalah bisa merasakan kehidupan kembali di dunia, dan bisa melihat hidup kembali bersama seseorang yang dicintai...

Di sebuah taman dengan permadani alam yang hijau terbentang luas disertai pepohonan dan bunga-bunga tumbuh disekitarnya

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde yang terbaring, perlahan membuka mata hitamnya..

Ia terkejut melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan cahaya putih

Matanya berkeliling mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, berharap bisa menemukan petunjuk dimana dia berada sekarang.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti saat menatap seseorang laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya dengan rambut merahnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

Sosok itu tersenyum kepada Mello, senyuman yang sangat sangat ia inginkan, senyuman hangat yang biasa ia lihat, tapi entah mengapa saat ini senyuman yang ia lihat sangat berbeda, seolah senyuman spesial yang dihadiahkan hanya untuknya seorang.

Tanpa ragu Mello segera memeluk sosok itu dengan erat.

"Me..mello..." Ucap Matt dengan wajah sedikit memerah.  
Ya, sosok itu adalah Matt.  
Entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka berdua bertemu. Tapi tubuh mereka tidak berupa seorang yang berumur 20 tahun, tapi seperti anak-anak berusia 8 tahun-an.

Sepertinya 'Kehidupan setelah kematian' yang mereka inginkan benar-benar terjadi.

Kesempatan kedua hanya datang satu kali.

Kesempatan itu tidak Mello sia-siakan..  
Dengan air mata kebahagian yang diteteskannya, ia meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada Matt, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku Matty..Maaf...maaf..maaf.. Aku bodoh... Aku bersalah... Kumohon maafkan aku... Maaf..." Kata itu terucap berulang kali dari bibir pucat Mello.

Tangan hangat Matt membelai rambut blonde Mello dengan lembut

"Tidak... Kau tidak bersalah Mells... Aku melanggar janjiku.. Ini terjadi sesuai kemauan ku..."

"Maksudmu? Kau sudah merencanakan ini hah? Kau mau meninggalkan ku..begitu?"

"Bu..bukan... Aku memilih jalan ini.. Aku memang bodoh karena termakan oleh firasatku.. Makannya...

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku matt... Kau tahu..aku hampir mati kesepian...! Kau..tahu..." Mello menangis seperti anak kecil dalam pelukan Matt.

Kurasa, Dewa keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepada mereka.

Pertemuan kembali setelah melewati kematian yang tidak diinginkan.

Perasaan bahagia memenuhi hati mereka, Mello tidak tahu apa jadinya jika terus hidup tanpa Matt.

Setiap kali mereka berpelukan, Mello merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Setiap kali Matt berada di sampingnya, Mello seakan merasa terlindungi dari apapun.

Hatinya hanya untuk Matt, Cintanya hanya diperuntukkan untuk Matt, bahkan seandainya harus menyerahkan jiwanya demi Matt, ia rela.

Ia menginginkan selamanya berada di dekat Matt, karena Matt lah orang pertama yang mampu memahami perasaan dan keadaannya serta mampu membuat Mello bertahan akan kesendiriannya sejak kecil.

"Jadi seperti pertama kali kita bertemu ya.. Hehe.." Matt terkekeh.

"Hah?"

"Sama persis dengan keadaan dulu, kau sedang tertidur di taman dan aku melihatmu. Dan saat itulah entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat melihatmu..yah..rasanya, seperti ingin selalu terus melihatmu.. Hehe..."

"Dasar... Tapi... Maukah kau berjanji.. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi.. Kumohon Matt..." Mello mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, dan segera Matt menautkan dengan jarinya seraya berkata

"Baiklah, malaikat ku..."  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**  
_**Where ever you are**_

_**What ever you do**_

_**I don't care about this**_

_**Althought we have different nature**_

_**My love will not change**_

_**My heart just for you**_

_**Cause I still love you forever**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Fin**

Owari

Nyaaah! Lebay ah kayanya yah? Baru pertama kali bikin song fic sih.. T3T

Hn.. Gimana? Jelek? Lebay? Kecepetan?

Aargh! Tau ah.. Tapi ini fic nami buat karena Nami terinspirasi dari salah satu Doujin yang nami liat plus gara-gara dengerin lagunya Cascada-Everytime We Touch.. Ahahaha...

Wokeh... Yang author perlukan hanyalah...

R.I.V.E.W…. dan…. Kue bolu -plak!- haha...

Nb: jika ingin merasakan sense yg lebih, bacalah sambil mendengarkan lagunya Cascada-Everytime We Touch.. Wajib! -plak! Dikeroyok- haha..

Arigatou minna san! See you.. ^o^

**Don't forget! R.I.V.E.W.!**


End file.
